The life of a young pokemorph
by timitin147
Summary: Hey this will be my second story, this will be the life of a young Riolu Pokemorph join him on his adventures as he goes through his hell of a life. I do not own Pokemon Nintendo or game freak please read responsibly.
1. Chapter 1 Just the begining

Hello and welcome to a new series this will be a PokéMorph story, so if you do not like that kind of story meh I can't provide for everyone. I do not own Pokémon Nintendo or game freak.

* * *

><p>Hello I am a Riolu PokéMorph and I have no name because my parents hated me, I have been that way for my whole life it started as soon as I turned five, and my parents would beat me senseless because they gave birth to a disgusting creature. It was the same every day, I would wake up be beaten, have to cover myself in dark thick clothes to cover the marks put my hood on and go to school with little to no food in my stomach, and come home to be feed out of a dog bowl for Arceus sake be beaten again and then it would repeat.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling hungry and thirsty as always. I went to my door to get something to drink, only to remember that my parents put a dead bolt on the door to keep me from stealing food and they also replaced my window with bars which kept me extremely cold in the winter due to nothing blocking it.

So on that day after being beaten by my parents I was on my way to school to see my friendly neighborhood asshole's there to beat me up and take my food which by the way was only half of a moldy sandwich. They came up to me there were three of them Billy Forman a tall buff human boy he was the leader of the group, Jake Forman a short skinny boy which was his little brother and Larry Samuel his best friend and his back up.

I was hoping not to be noticed when they started to walk up to me, _well here we go again _I thought to myself. Billy yelled "HEY FAGGOT HOW YA DOING THIS MORNING". I felt very pissed today and didn't really care if I got hurt and I yelled back "OH IM DOING GOOD JUST GOT BEATING BY MY PARENTS AGAIN AND YOU KNOW HAD VERY LITTLE TO EAT". They were now right in front of me and Billy said in a very demented voice "well looks like our little bitch final has the nerves to talk to us". To this I replayed "well it's not very hard when I am talking to an idiot like you".

To this he got steaming and without warning he punched me in the stomach, which by the way hurt a hell of a lot, and as I fell to the ground I started getting kicked from all around. Billy yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" and he and his friends started walking away before Billy gave me another kick.

So I got up broken and bleeding I started to continue my way to school thinking, _well at least he didn't take my sandwich this time, _trying to think on the bright side of things. So I got to school and ran to my class where everyone in there including my teacher loved to insulting me. So I went through the class until the bell rang for recess, I hated recess because it was required by all the students to go out there or risk facing detention. I always stayed at my desk until everyone left and as I started to leave my teacher stopped me saying "HEY IDIOT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" I replayed "going out to recess like I always have to" and she replayed "NOT TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN OUT THE SUPPLY CLOSET" _well at least I don't have to go outside, _I thought to myself as I went to clean the closet.

By the time I finished the bell had rang signaling all of the students in, as I was walking out everyone was in the class and Billy was in the door way and yelled "HEY LOOKS LIKE THE LITTLE FAGOT IS FINALLY COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME". With that little remark everyone in the class started laughing including the teacher, _great just fucking great, I_ thought to myself as I took my seat. The bell rang signaling lunch I started to walk out the door as my teacher said "HEY YOU HAVE DETENTION THIS LUNCH" I turned around shocked and said "why?" she said "WELL YOU DIDN'T GO OUT FOR RECESS WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES SO YOU WILL BE IN HERE AND YOU WONT GET TO EAT LUNCH EITHER!" at this I snapped "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING TOLD ME TO STAY IN AND CLEAN THE DAMN CLOSET!". She was taken aback by this before saying "WELL WELL WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL BE NEEDING TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR DETENTION AS WELL!" at this I was defeated and sat down.

So after I stayed in for the detention at lunch and after school for an hour I was allowed out, I thought to myself, why_ does everyone have to hate me and because I am going to be late getting home I will be beaten twice as much and not get feed, _and I started for home pulling out my sandwich. Before I could eat, it was slapped out of my hands and I looked up to see Billy and his friends, _just FUCKING great, _I thought before they started beating me again. I started limping home with two black eyes a broken nose a twisted ankle and I think that my arm was broken as well.

I got home and was greeted with a punch in the gut, my father yelled "YOU LITTLE FUCKING IDIOT YOUR LATE AGAIN LOOKS LIKE YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING FEED AND YOU WILL GET TWICE THE BEATING". _See told you , SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN, wow was I really yelling at myself, _I was snapped out of my thoughts as my father started kicking me over and over again and he yelled "AND YOU WILL ALSO GET ONE OF MY "SPECIAL" BEATINGS AS WELL". _ OH NO, _I thought, _HE IS GOING TO RAPE ME AGAIN. _So he took me to my room which I forgot to say by the way was covered in semen due to my father doing all of these nasty things to me. He took off my clothes and raped me and after all of the extra beating's I took today I blacked out thankful for the release of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 A thief sees a horrible sight

Hello dear readers I am glad that you have read chapter one and continued through with the story, I am sorry for the scene at the end but there is still more to come I just felt the need to let you have a personal relationship with him and that you would feel sad and have all of your heart in the story hope you enjoy oh and I will also be using a P.O.V change tactic so you can know who is talking. :)

* * *

><p>P.O.V Change Jacob:<p>

"Jacob you there?" said my tactic leader and I replayed "yes I am here Melissa what do you want" to this she got mad and said, "DAMNIT Jacob I told you to never call me that on the field" _heh I love it when she freaks out at me_, " whatever just tell me why I'm at this house?" Melissa sighed and said, " again ugh well you are at this house to rob it ok and I want it done clean unle-" I cut Melissa off and said "unless you are forced to ya ya I get it," she was starting to get very angry and said in a very pissed off voice "for the love of Arceus if you cut me off again there will be hell to pay, ok now just get in the house pick the door with the dead bolt on it and find out what is so important about that room it has been a spot of interest of the bosses for years". I replayed "ok I will try not to kill anyone but since they have a dead bolt on the door it seems very important".

I walked up to the house and to the front door since they had no back door that we knew of, so I got there and unlocked the door. "Holy shit this place looks like a drug house" I didn't mean to say that out loud and to no surprise of mine a man heard me and said "hello who's there it better not be you tryi-" he stood there shocked as his wife came in and turned on the lights, _damnit why did they have to be up, _I thought, then the man said "HONEY GET IN THE ROOM LOCK IT AND CA-" I didn't allow him to finish his sentence as I shot him in the head and he dropped to the floor dead.

P.O.V change beaten son:

I was suddenly awoken by a gunshot and I thought to myself, _I knew this day would come my father said that one day he would kill mom and then come for me, _and then I laid there and waited for that bastard father of mine to come and shot me next only, I then heard a second gunshot only this time in my parents room then I realized what was happening this is a robbery gone wrong.

P.O.V change Jacob:

"DAMNIT JACOB I THOUGHT I SAID NO KILLING" to which I replayed "I didn't mean to Melissa the guy in the house thought I was someone else and then his wife ran to her room and called the cops" Melissa sighed and said, "ok fine your just lucky that there are no houses for miles now get to that locked door and open it" I replied "ok I am going down the hall now ok now get off my back".

So I went to the door and I stuck the lock pick in there and started turning it around but I started to smell a funny smell, "and done" I said to myself Melissa said "so your finally done huh so what do you see?" So I opened the door "ok Melissa I am just now ope- HOLY SHIT" I yelled in horror the room was covered in BLOOD it looked like a horror scene, then I stepped in something sticky is that semen as well. I then thought, _what the hell does this man do in this room?_

"Jacob, Jacob come in, JACOB" I was snapped back into reality and said "HOLY ARCEUS MELISSA IT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING HORROR SCENE IN HERE THERE IS BLOOD AND SEMEN EVERYWHERE AND AHHHH" I yelled because I tripped over something only to see that it was not a something it was a someone a little boy with no clothes on "OH SHIT MELISSA THERE IS A LITTLE BOY IN HERE AND HE IS COVERED IN BLOOD AND SEMAN" Melissa replied "WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST GET OUT OF THERE NOW THAT WE KNOW WHATS IN THERE, AND BY THE WAY THE COPS HAVE JUST BEEN CALLED AND WE CAN'T AFFORD ANYMORE MOUTHS TO FEED THE BOSS SAI-" I was yelling now "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT THE BOSS SAYS THERE IS A LITTLE BOY IN HERE" that was the last thing I said as I shut my head set off.

I went to the little boy and said to him "hey kid you alright did that man kidnap you and used you as" I was cut off by him coughing up blood and him yelling back "THAT MAN AND WOMAN DID NOT KINDNAP ME FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE I AM THERE GOD DAMN SON" I was taken aback by this and I said "WAIT YOU'RE THERE SON?" I said in horror and he nodded in reply and I said "well kid do you have a name" he said "a name A NAME MY PARENTS DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO GIVE ME A NAME EVEN ON MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE THEY JUST LEFT IT BLANK THE FUCKING DOCTORS DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO QUESTION THEM SINCE I AM A FUCKING POKEMORPH AND PERSONALLY I AM GLAD THAT YOU KILLED THEM THEY FINALLY GOT WHAT THEY FUCKING DESERVED" I was yet again speechless as the kid started to cry and fell unconscious, _well I just can't leave you here you will die without any treatment,_ I thought, _and I should take some pictures of this to show that bitch what it actually looks like in here,_ so I did I took some pictures and then picked up the boy and started walking to the base only to here behind me that there were sirens, _jezz I am glad I got out of there when I did._

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed I just wanted to give a big thank you to D5FrOsT and AlexFalk and black snakes for following please show them some love and feel free to leave a review it helps me a lot to know what you think. I also wanted to give a big thanks to PlazmaTelevision01 Conspiracy197 and HillianLink for giving me the courage and inspiration for making these stories you should check out their web pages they make really good stories as well, until next time. –Love Timitin147 :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Having my first Christmas

**HELLO AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, I thought I would make a chapter for Christmas and all soooo um ya well lets start this. First off thank you to all of my readers and to all of the support for telling me how I am doing I hope that you can have fun on Christmas. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I opened my eyes only to see blackness and nothing else just darkness, I tried to move but it was like I was glued to the floor, I tried to yell but my mouth could not open so I just lied there waiting for my body to respond.

Soon I started to get my senses back the first one I got was my sense of smell, it didn't smell like the blood and death smelling room like I was used to but it was sterile and fresh.

Then I got my sense of hearing back and I was startled by a loud beep, and it kept going on a loop, constantly and constantly beeping. _Well that sound is going to get annoying fast._ I thought to myself.

Soon I got my sense of taste back and it tasted like saliva, not like blood just the normal taste of my mouth I was starting to freak out.

Then I got my sight back only I couldn't see anything. _Oh Arceus this is not good this is not good have I gone blind I can't go blind I can't oh jezz._

But before I could panic anymore I started to feel again and I could feel that I was wearing a blind fold. _Oh that's good I thought… wait. _I was starting to get confused why am I wearing a blind fold and why am I on a bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot out of my bed and ripped of my blind fold. Suddenly a Chansey came in with a look of shock on her face. The Chansey started to talk, "umm sir are you al-" I cut her of "where am I where in Arceus name am I why am I here what the fuck is going on!". But then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I collapsed back onto the bed and almost fell into unconsciousness again.

And I was just lying there as the door burst open again but I couldn't turn my head to see what it was. Then a somehow familiar voice said in a panic "oh shit what's going on is everything ok I-" by then I had the strength to turn my head and I had looked into the speakers eyes he was a tall handsome Zororarkmorph.

"You're awake!" he said

"Yup I am" I said back _why am I so calm and collected I should be panicking but for some reason he makes me feel safe._

"The doctor said that you would never wake up again and I.. I…. I" the man's voice was starting to catch.

"Well I'm alright I takes a lot more tha-" I was stopped in my tracks as the man hugged me.

"umm what are you doing?" I asked, The Zororarkmoprhs eyes shot open as he jumped up from the hug and stuttered, "ummm ahh sorry I just I ahh was worried about you I thought you were going to die and you reminded me of my son."

Conscious: _A son well I hope his sexiness runs in the family._

_Me: What the hell brain what are you thinking._

_Conscious: Well look at him if his son is anything like him then he will be sure to have a fine ass and tight pecks._

_Me: Ok enough this is just getting weird I'm not into men._

_Conscious: Then why are you getting a boner just thinking about what his son will look like?_

_Me: WHAT!?_

I looked down and sure enough a bulge was starting to form in between my legs I quickly turned over to my stomach praying to Arceus that they hadn't seen anything. Then it was my turn to panic, "umm well I am alright I guess hope I didn't scare you or made you sad."

The Zororarkmorph looked at me funny when I turned over but then he was in a very organized mood and said, "no its quite alright, I was just out in the hall when I heard you scream, and well I thought you had hurt yourself."

"No I didn't I was just scared is all, umm why do I get the feeling that I have seen you before?" The Zororarkmorph opened his eyes wide again and said, "oh well I was the one who got you out of that hell hole of a house."

I started to get a deep pit in my stomach as I said, "wait you're the one who saved me no wonder you sound familiar". He then said, "Well I am glad that you remember my voice, well we should introduce our selves my name is Jacob and yours?"

I started to get sad and said, "Well my parents never gave me a name and I never thought of a name for myself." Jacob got sad and said "oh ya I forgot you told me that when I brought you here sorry if I awakened any bad memories." I waved my hands saying, "no no it's alright you had forgotten and it's not your fault."

Then suddenly my stomach sent out a huge growl that was strong enough to be mistaken as a tremor. Jacob shook his head and smirked saying, "well well well sounds like some ones hungry." I nodded and said, "Well I guess I am because my parents never fed my well and I haven't had a full meal since I was a baby."

Jacob then said, "Well then let me take you to the cafeteria and get you some lunch we are having a Christmas feast." I looked at him and said in a very serious tone, "umm not to be rude but what's Christmas." This seemed to shock Jacob as his jaw metaphorically and almost literally hit the floor. It took him a while to get over his shock and he said in a very sad tone, "you don't know what Christmas is."

I looked up at him and said, "No I haven't since I was a deprived child I was never allowed to take part in whatever Christmas is." The man then said, "Well than I will make it my goal today to show you what Christmas is." I then said with the first real smile I had in a while, "I would like that."

So throughout the day Jacob was telling me about Christmas saying that it was a time for joy and cheer to love each other unconditionally and to be happy. I was really upset that I was never taught that type of thing because I could really use some joy and happiness in my life. So when we were walking down the living quarters hall we passed someones room, and as we passed i looked in and they were playing a video game called "truth or dare?"

_Conscious: hmm that would be a fun game to play with his son._

_Me: oh will you just quit it already._

So after we were done touring the halls we then went to a Christmas banquet, we danced we laughed and we had lots of fun.

So as I was stuffing my face full of stuffing, Jacob's son John said, "wow I am not surprised that you are hungry considering all of the things you have been through."

_Conscious: See I told you that he would be a hot piece of ass._

_Me: Oh shut up brain I don't have the time to get an erection._

"Well it is really good food considering this is actually real food and not just rotten scraps." Jacob then said, "hey I have been thinking up a name for you and I was wondering if you would want to hear it." I nodded and he continued, "Well I don't know if you would like it but the name I was thinking of is Eliot is that alright with you?" I considered it for a while and I said, "Sure that sounds great from now on I will be called Eliot." Jacob smile triumphantly and said, "Well that's great I am glad you like it well I have to go for a while see you soon."

I then looked at John for an answer and he just shrugged his shoulders. After about 5 minute Jacobs voice started to boom through the hall, "hello everybody hello I hope that you have been enjoying your Christmas dinner and now it's time to hand out the presents." A loud cheer went through the hall and soon Jacob started to call out names. I was just sitting there with my head down trying to keep the tears in all the while thinking _why does this have to happen why did there have to be a damn gift given ceremony how could Jacob be so selfish. _

Soon everyone got there present and I was about to leave when I heard Jacob boom out "Eliot!" At this everybody started to look around and were whispering stuff like "I never knew of someone named Eliot." And "wait is this some kind of joke." Everybody was too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me walking on to the stage.

Jacob then yelled out "ahh there you are Eliot!" Everybody shot their eyes up and started starring into my soul. I then said meekly, "hey everyone" Jacob then continued "so everyone this is Eliot he is new here and I hope that you all will treat him nicely." Someone yelled "hey what's with the discolored freak." This unfortunately caused uproar of laughter in the room.

This caused Jacob to start seething with rage when he suddenly said something that even I was not expecting, "HEY DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO MY NEW SON!" At this everyone stopped and slowly looked up at him with a shocked expression on their faces, and amongst everyone I was the most shocked. Jacob than said, "yes I know that this all seems strange to you but this kid has had a hard life and if you don't mind Eliot, would you like to share."

_Well shit this sucks meh whatever I don't have anything else to do. _I then started to tell everyone my horrible life story this had caused a lot of people to have a look of sympathy and even some people started to cry, but still pretty much everyone else had a look of disgust and or hatred.

"So that's my life story." Jacob then said, "well Eliot I hope you have a merry Christmas I didn't have enough time to get you a present I didn't know what to get you, but I did have enough time to make you a Christmas card." I replied saying, "meh its ok I didn't have that normal of a life and who knows what will happen just get to know me and then you can get me one."

But apparently I didn't have to wait because all of a sudden the people who had cared about my story had their kids bring up their presents and give them to me which surprised me and Jacob. The kids came up and wished me a merry Christmas and said that they hope my life would get better soon.

When I left the stage with now a bag full of presents I went to talk to Jacob, "hey Jacob" I said "ya what did you need" I then said, "were you serious about adopting me or were you just saying that to get people to stop laughing?" he stopped and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "of course I was serious you reminded me of my son and my son liked you as well so I talked it over with him and he said that he would love to have a new brother." I now had another genuine smile and I said, "Thank you very much." And with that we started to walk for his house all the while I was thinking, _well things are finally taking a turn for the better._

* * *

><p>Well then that was my longest chapter yet I hope you all enjoyed. And to Conspiracy192 thank you for the inspiration and thank you for making loneliness it is among my top 10 favorite stories. I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. :D<p> 


End file.
